


another poem to losing my mind

by arzenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Kuroo Tetsurou, kuroo is an enabler, ocs for filler roles, suga is frustrated, this is your typical best-friend-in-love-with-oblivious-idiot love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzenpai/pseuds/arzenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga has always hidden his feelings for Daichi because his best friend was horribly straight and would never be interested in him. It's all sunshine outside and rainstorms inside for him until someone, a certain someone who is definitely <i>not</i> female, steps into the picture. Then shit hits the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another poem to losing my mind

Sugawara Koushi had never been a particularly vengeful person. When Kageyama became the official setter of Karasuno in Koushi's last year, he hadn't harbored any hatred for the younger male--instead, he did his best to stay on the court despite his subpar abilities. So yes, he was pretty sure that he had never been the type of person who hated someone just because.

But sitting here, listening to Daichi rant about his latest girlfriend, about how she was starting to shed the sweet-and-innocent facade that she had ever since they started dating, made his blood boil.

"I mean, like, _come on_ , I wanted to go out on that date with her, but I had a final paper to write, Suga! And she's been ignoring me for a week now!" Daichi groaned and tugged at his hair in frustration, too caught up in his own emotions to notice the inner turmoil that Koushi was currently experiencing. "It's just too unreasonable! Right?"

Koushi sheepishly smiled and once again marveled at how good at acting he had become after years of pretending. "She's still not answering your calls? Daichi, have you tried visiting her? Whatever you need to patch up shouldn't just be done through a phone, you know."

Currently, he was talking to Daichi about his current girlfriend. Koji Hana... A third year majoring in Advertising Arts, and one of the executive members of the LGBT community of the university. She was petite and pretty, always looking like an angel in her sundresses and sandals. When she and Daichi met through a mutual classmate, they hit it off pretty quickly, especially since Hana made the first move.

Koushi had seen all of Daichi's failed relationships ever since they started college. From the pink-haired hipster to the straight-laced pre-law student, Daichi had dated a lot of women. And all of them had failed after a few months or so. Hana had been the longest one, since they were nearly hitting their sixth month mark. If anything, Koushi had thought that this one would last, especially since Hana seemed like a genuinely nice girl. (If she wasn't Daichi's current girlfriend, Koushi and her would have gotten along splendidly.)

"I have, but... but her roommate keeps on saying that she doesn't want to see me." Daichi sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. "I...I miss her, Suga."

Koushi felt a sympathetic smile stretch his lips as he reached out to rub Daichi's shoulder. He really wanted nothing but to be a genuine friend to both Daichi and Hana, but it was hard... considering the fact that he was utterly in love with his own best friend.

"Daichi..." What would normal, not-in-love-with-his-best-friend Sugawara Koushi do in this situation?

He pulled back his hand and suddenly jabbed his fingers into Daichi's ribs, grinning brightly when the male doubled over with a grunt. "Stop moping, Daichi! Nothing is gonna happen when you mope!"

Daichi clutched at his abdomen, a betrayed look on his face. "Y-You... Was that really necessary?" he asked, but he was also beginning to smile.

Koushi pouted and crossed his arms. "Of course it was! You were wilting! No wilting allowed when it comes to Hana-chan!" He knew his expressed his haughty disapproval pretty well, because Daichi only smiled warmly at him. "You need to go back there and keep trying! Alright?"

Daichi only reached over to weakly punch Koushi's shoulder. "Yeah, alright. Thanks for that, Suga. I don't know where I'd be without you."

It made his heart ache to see those dark eyes gazing at him with fondness in them. He knew Daichi loved him. But it was not in the same way that Koushi did, and... that was never going to change.

And frankly, despite all the pain of seeing Daichi in love with someone else, Koushi knew that he could be content with just being his best friend, his number two. His 'support', if anything.

Or so he'd like to convince himself, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from Y. Chang's English version of 'Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi' which can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQx29XT7-bA.


End file.
